


Una Noche en Privet Drive

by Martuu



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash, Spanish, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/pseuds/Martuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche, Harry decide abandonar la casa de sus tíos durante un rato para acabar con la monotonía que implicaba estar encerrado en su cuarto todo el día, deprimido por la muerte de quien más amaba. Lo que pensó sería una simple salida para tomar aire fresco, terminó siendo muchísimo más trascendental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Noche en Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace bastante tiempo, 23 de julio de 2009 :) Abajo el resto de datos del one-shot.
> 
> **Autor:** Martuu.  
> **Fandom:** Harry Potter.  
> **Título:** _"Una noche en Privet Drive"_.  
> **Pareja:** Sirius/Harry.  
> **Género:** angst/drama, romance.  
> **Clasificación:** PG-13.  
> **Advertencias:** Adulto/Menor.  
> **Número de palabras:** 1349.  
> **Notas:** ubicado luego del quinto libro.  
> **Disclaimer:** los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

La noche en Privet Drive se presentaba insulsamente calma, sólo unos cuantos grillos rompiendo el pulcro silencio. Harry Potter se había cansado de permanecer en su habitación, sumido en aquella existencia obsoleta, que radicaba en mirar el techo indefinidamente luego de haber leído unas cinco veces _El Profeta _del día. Dumbledore le había advertido que no podía salir, pero su corazón necesitaba una noche de aventura para salir de la monotonía; a fin de cuentas, había heredado la sangre merodeadora de su padre.

Caminó con firmeza, sintiendo a cada movimiento la varita que había guardado cautelosamente en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de jean. ¡Cuánto deseaba la aparición de un dementor o alguna otra criatura escalofriante! Le hubiera fascinado una de esas peleas donde la vida estuviera en riesgo, sentir la adrenalina correr excitada por su sangre. Cualquier cosa, excepto encontrarse con Dudley y su banda. Esos roces ocurrían con tanta frecuencia que ya habían comenzado por aburrirlo. Necesitaba sentir emociones nuevas.

Si nada medianamente asombroso ocurría en la medida que avanzaba, terminaría en el centro de la ciudad; al menos allí había bares y demás vida nocturna. No tenía dinero para nada de eso, pero al menos podría contemplar algo diferente que los viejos vecinos de Privet Drive echándole agua a sus macetas. Siguió traspasando calles solitarias y oscuras, y no se detuvo hasta que sintió un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos. Se giró con velocidad, la varita firmemente asida y una expresión cautelosa. Vio asomar algo negro... y lanudo.

—¿Canuto? —susurró con un nudo apretándose en la garganta.

La “cosa” negra desapareció rápidamente, como si se tratara de un animalito asustado. _Mierda_, no podía darse el lujo perderlo, _no podía_.

—No te escondas, no te haré nada...

El arbusto de removió una vez más, y una figura emergió lentamente por detrás. Harry dio un paso hacia sus espaldas, y jadeó de la impresión.

—¿_Sirius_? —preguntó en un susurro, absolutamente conmocionado.

Sirius estaba allí parado, sonriéndole de un modo exquisito como de costumbre. Se presentaba siniestramente bello, aún dentro de esos harapos que vestía, parecidos a los que llevaba la primera vez que lo vio en su tercer año de colegio. Los ojos emitían un destello extraño y cautivador. Harry sabía que los ojos reales no emitían destellos, que no era más que una estupidez utilizada en la literatura fantástica. Pero la mirada de Sirius _realmente_ brillaba de forma fantasmal. Quizás sólo fuera el foco de luz que los alumbraba a ambos, pero Harry prefirió pensar que todo se trataba de Sirius.

El animago se le acercó, aún sin quitar esa cálida sonrisa que en el pasado supo tranquilizarlo certeramente en sus momentos de crisis. Harry permaneció paralizado en su sitio, deseando la cercanía de Sirius que tanto extrañaba y temeroso, al mismo tiempo, de vivencia tan sobrenatural. El hombre se veía tan _real_ y concreto que no supo qué pensar. Al cabo de unos segundos sólo la distancia de un pequeño paso los separaba. Harry sintió su olor corporal como una oleada y realmente se creyó que Sirius había vuelto. Todas las personas tenían un olor único, quién sabe por qué, quizás todo se tratara de la comida que acostumbraban a comer, el perfume y de si tenían o no mascotas en su casa. No importaba, porque ahora Harry percibía la esencia de Sirius y eso era en todo lo que podía concentrarse. Sirius olía un poco a alcohol, a bromas de medianoche y a suciedad. Y eso le encantó.

—Sirius... —murmuró con los ojos húmedos

Deseaba tocarlo, pero sus manos se debatían inseguras a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sirius le sonrió infundiéndole calma, pero esta vez Harry sólo se alborotó aún más. Se sonrojó de modo estúpido, y de repente sintió mucho calor en todas partes. Sirius estiró su mano y le rodeó el cuello de forma agradable.

—No tengas miedo, no sucede nada malo. _Yo sólo te quiero_...

Harry jadeó de placer al escuchar la voz cálida de Sirius por primera vez. No se tranquilizó, más bien al contrario, se le erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca y la espalda. El león que guardaba en su estómago comenzó a ronronear con fuerza.

—Sirius, te extrañé tanto... —susurró, temeroso de que se le escapara un ruido fuerte y el animago desapareciera de repente.

Él le acarició la cara como si se tratara de un gatito asustado.

—Pero ahora he vuelto para cuidarte, ya no tienes que extrañarme más.

—¿Te quedarás aquí por siempre? —inquirió el joven con los ojos húmedos.

—Mientras tú me sigas amando...

—Siempre te amaré —aseguró Harry con determinación y cierta solemnidad.

La sonrisa de Sirius se extendió aún más.

—Así me gusta.

Se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry cerró los ojos. No podía ser tan estúpido como para llorar por eso, pero... sentirse envuelto de esa manera le pareció tan _extasiante_, que en más de un momento estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima de gozo. El cuerpo delgado de Sirius tan en contacto con el suyo, su aroma casi embriagador... Si sólo hubiera sido un poco más alto, hubiera deslizado sin escrúpulos la lengua por su cuello. No podía, así que sólo se contentó con apretarlo un poco más fuerte. Cualquiera pensaría que deseaba fundirse, y así era. Oía los latidos de su corazón tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que había comenzado a formar parte de él.

—Harry... —susurró Sirius haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento en el pelo.

—¿Mmm?

—Yo también te he extrañado... demasiado, diría yo.

Harry levantó la cabeza, colorada por haber estado tan hundida en el pecho del animago, y lo miró a los ojos. No supo qué decirle, sólo quería abrazarlo, llorar con él, repetirle millones de veces que lo había extrañado como el demonio y decirle que era la persona más importante en su mundo.

 —Sirius, yo... —titubeó.

—_Shh_ —lo calló el otro tomándole el rostro con las dos manos y contemplándolo de cerca.

El aliento de Harry desapareció sin que él mismo lo notara. Sirius sonrió traviesamente, y _¡Merlín!_, Harry amaba esa sonrisa porque siempre era signo de algo malditamente bueno. Sirius bajó la cabeza y lo próximo que sintió fue algo húmedo en su cuello. _Oh, por Dios_. No pudo tener la respiración más agitada, no pudo sentir más deseos de gemir, porque Sirius _lo estaba lamiendo_. De la forma que él quería hacerlo hace un rato, aunque probablemente más sensual y deliciosa. Jadeó, claramente excitado. Se sujetó más fuerte de Sirius, con una ansiedad violenta de hacer algo con las manos, pero sin saber bien qué. Sirius rodó su lengua mojada -_¿acaso todas las lenguas estaban tan jodidamente húmedas?_\- desde la base del cuello hasta la barbilla, de forma tan suave y lenta que podría creerse que estaba chupando un helado. Harry ladeó la cabeza bien hacia atrás, entregándose al placer y a todo lo que Sirius quisiera hacerle. Sintió aquella humedad en el lóbulo y alrededores, disfrutando especialmente una pequeña succión en donde termina el cuello y empieza la oreja. Suspiró. ¿Iba a terminar todo eso en algún momento? Esperaba que no. Ojalá la noche durara para toda la vida, ojalá el reloj se detuviera y sólo existiera _ese _momento. Porque no cabía posibilidad de que Sirius permaneciera con él por siempre de otra manera.

Sollozó deprimido por este nuevo pensamiento, y Sirius se apartó ligeramente de él. Harry sintió un vacío escalofriante, y el aire frío arremolinándose con mayor intensidad en torno a las zonas de su cuello que Sirius había lamido.

—No te pongas triste... No me voy a ir nunca más —musitó su padrino, como si supiera el motivo de su tormento.

—Mentira... —susurró Harry desconsoladamente, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban con parsimonia por su mejilla—. Siempre me dices lo mismo en todos los sueños... Siempre me dices lo mismo y luego desapareces...

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, apenado, y luego se separó de él.

Harry se despertó hecho una masa de lamentos, transpirado y lloroso, enredado en la manta ligera de su cama en Privet Drive.

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
